


That's a hell of a difference

by ShutUp



Category: Dredd - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Dredd!Bones, Dredd/Star Trek Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Rookie!Jim, a little romance, and humor, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUp/pseuds/ShutUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about a rookie was annoying; the fresh air, the confidence, the joy, the smile, the stupid and faithful hope to someday make a difference.</p><p>In a world like this, a world like Mega City One, no one gave a shit about differences.</p><p>[...]</p><p>"You ready rookie?” He asked nevertheless, turning his head to look at Kirk.</p><p>“Since I was born, sir.” </p><p>[McKirk, One Shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a hell of a difference

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: MANY THANKS TO Beth-Darlin' who helped me getting through the ends of this story; also special thanks to Sweets and Marie for putting up with many many crappy outlines and annoying rumblings.
> 
> This story is the first Dredd/Star Trek one I ever wrote and it kinda happened to be pretty long in the end, for me at least. 32 word pages. Oh my.
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading it~

'I want to make a difference.' Kirk had said.

To make a difference, Anderson had said. 

What was it with rookies and their 'differences dreams' these days? And what the fuck did they teach them at the Academy? When Dredd had been a student and had taken his tests they were taught law and judgment, they were trained in fighting and technical achievements reserved for Judges only, like their weapons. No one taught them to do more then was their duty; moral was useful to pass one or two tricks but not strictly necessary to apply for the job. Dredd was starting to think that there was a goddam class about Liberty to take, too; a class were the own free will and new thinking was supported. It sure as hell would explain the change in character of the rookies.

Speaking of rookies: What did he do that he got all the goddam kids and newbies? When did his job turn from 'Feared Judge Dredd' to 'Feared Supervisor Dredd'? He wasn't even good at playing adviser nor did he like it. 

He was sure he never let anyone think he did; it really wasn't that he was somehow fond of giving instructions to someone who never had been on the street before. Actually, it was quite annoying. Everything about a rookie was annoying; the fresh air, the confidence, the joy, the smile, the stupid and faithful hope to someday make a difference.

In a world like this, a world like Mega City One, no one gave a shit about differences.

Of course, he understood them. Of course. Because he had been young, too, once. It felt like lifetimes ago but once upon a time he had been a rookie, too, and he wanted to make a difference in the world. Usually people who wanted to become Judges did it because it was kind of a cool badass job and most citizens gave you respect or fear (and really, today there wasn't much between respect and fear) but moral reasons sounded better in a report.

Rookies and their differences, he thought to himself while they left the building, the Hall of Justice.

The only difference Dredd saw was that the rookies became younger and younger. Anderson had been 21 when they killed Ma-Ma. Kirk was 19, for heaven's sake.

“A rookie judge on assessment is likely to be involved in armed combat. One in five don't survive the first day. You may be required to carry out on-the-spot executions on convicted felons.” He told Jim Kirk, his own voice calm and deep, maybe a little bit bored while they walked down the stairs, away from the interrogation room Jim had been sitting in to prove his psychic abilities to Dredd and the Chief Judge again. Dredd wondered, really wondered, if the academy had started looking for mutants in earnest after Anderson.

“Yes sir.” Came the quick reply and he remembered that Anderson had said the same; had used the exact same words. But Jim Kirk sounded cocky while answering, smug.

“Incorrect sentencing is an automatic fail. Disobeying a direct order of your assessment officer is an automatic fail. Losing your primary weapon or have it taken from you is an automatic fail.” He continued, reciting the words from his law books.

“Sir yes sir.” Jim Kirk sounded even more arrogant and Dredd was sure the kid knew all of this, learned it, got it into his skull and now was just playing along. Jim Kirk was an annoying little brat, that much was for sure.

God. 

Dredd missed Anderson. She had been an easy rookie. Jim Kirk was a lot but hell, he wasn't easy. Dredd knew the kid's file; fighter, rule breaker, god fucking mutant. Where were all the normal people? He missed them quite a lot. But then, normal people never became Judges because 'normal' people were sane enough to know that being a Judge actually was about a lot of things but precisely not about making a difference.

He was nearly afraid to ask Kirk if he was ready because the answer would be childish and would come with a bright blinding smile.

“You ready rookie?” He asked nevertheless, turning his head to look at Kirk.

“Since I was born, sir.” Ah yes. The rookie flashed him a bright smile, white teeth, neon blue eyes full of desire for adventures. Dredd got a horrible drenching feeling in his stomach, twisting like a knife.

People with thirst for adventures were the first to die. People with a desire for adventures usually ended on the wrong side of the law and it's weapon. Jim Kirk's life could end soon, his story another tragedy of a young Judge if Dredd didn't find a way to drill reality into Jim Kirk's mind. He had to do that fast, too, because he had no intentions of getting the kid killed. Not if he could avoid it. 

“Your assessment starts now.” He said, his voice rough and a little bitter, turning his head towards the entrance. 

oOo

The day was bright and the people around them busy when they left the Hall of Justice, heading for their bikes which were already waiting next to the gates.

“12 serious crimes reported every minute. 17 000 per day. We can respond to about six percent.” He activated his bike and it's engine roared smoothly. He looked next to him where Jim Kirk was, ready to start. The kid now also wore his helmet and Dredd wondered if he would leave it behind while on a crime scene like Anderson did.

“Which six percent?” Kirk's words sounded smug and surprised Dredd because they were again Anderson's. When he turned his head to look at Kirk (who smiled teasingly) it suddenly dawned on him. Jim Kirk and Cassandra Anderson. Both very strong mutants from near the radiation boundary wall who worked for the government as Judges. 

Oh damn.

The kid probably knew Anderson personally and it probably had been Anderson who had Dredd assigned as Jim Kirk's adviser. He would pay her a visit later, that was for sure.

“Your show rookie. You tell me.” He answered, his mouth serious and expressionless as always but Jim Kirk seemed to notice that Dredd had figured it out because that damn kid's smile grew. Just a little more and it would drop off Kirk's face.

Dredd had not the slightest idea how someone could have such a beautiful smile in a world like this. Or why he described Jim Kirk's smile as 'beautiful'.

“Peach Trees. Multiple homicide.” Kirk said and the feeling in Dredd stomach grew. A lot.

“Dredd to control. We're taking Peach Trees.” He answered to the control station and drove away from the front yard onto the highways of Mega City One, Jim Kirk following him instantly. 

“Copy that.”

Maybe accepting Jim Kirk's choice of a first mission wasn't the best idea he'd ever had.

 

oOo

People maybe believed that there was a hell of a reason why Dredd never took off his helmet. They were right. He had a lot of reasons, actually, but the main one was basically unknown and slightly... slightly unsettling, maybe childish.

But since he barely was ever off shift, constantly taking missions and being on the road, the helmet was necessary to prevent from getting killed by a head shot and that's why no one seemed to care too much. Of course, the other Judges were talking about him especially when he started as a rookie years ago (because he adapted the habit of not removing his helmet right from the start) and he was sure there was still talking going on, rumors spreading and all but Dredd didn't care much about them.

His life was -when his job was set aside- pretty much boring and routines. He always wore the same kind of clothes, he always ate the same food and the same amount at the same places, he watched the same TV shows every week when he wasn't reading the same medical magazines, articles and PADDs. Sure, the topics were different, there was no use in reading something twice, but it was always him, laying alone in his queen sized bed, reading something until he was tired enough so fall asleep. Which was usually around 10PM.

Dredd was content with his free life and spare time being simple like that because his job was a rollercoaster itself and he didn't need more of that.

No surprise, then, that he was annoyed down to his bones when Jim Kirk asked him to grab a drink when they pulled up in front of the huge metal building that was Peach Trees.

“Hey, Judge Dredd, since we're partner now, we totally should go out together and drink something!” Jim's eyes were doing that sparkling thing again and it was distracting. 

Dredd didn't know what the fuck was going on in that beautiful head of Jim Kirk to ask his supervisor out for a drink when said supervisor was the one deciding about your future, deciding if you were worth being a Judge. Offering the consume of alcohol, of all things, to a Judge wasn't a smart move in general because alcohol maybe was legal but sure as hell not appreciated (that was of course to keep up the appearances of the Hall of Justice and not because Judges were nice, brave people who didn't do drugs).

Jim Kirk seemed to be pretty confident that he would be a Judge after this day and that no one could disagree with that, that no one would block his way; feeling save about his future, nearly taking it for granted and if that didn't piss Dredd off alone the question about the drink did.

Because he'd love to grab a drink. With Jim Kirk. (But as a supervisor he couldn't.)

And now, that was something that made Dredd think about letting the boy fail because they knew each other for what? Three hours? And Kirk already had charmed his way into Dredd's head, spreading ideas of a partnership at work and a friendship off work. Dredd hadn't had that kind of desire in his entire lifetime. 

So he responded the only way he knew. 

“Fuck off, kid, and beg you survive the day and that you're not making any mistakes or I'll have that half-eagle badge off you quicker then your father saved lives.”

Maybe that was under the belt but Dredd didn't care; the kid wasn't allowed to get under his skin because that could become dangerous for both of them. If hurting Jim Kirk with his dead hero-father was the only way- 

Thing was, his comment didn't hurt the kid, just got him a snort and rolling eyes.

“I don't give a shit about my father.” Kirk got up from his bike, setting his helmet aside and gave Dredd one last smile before walking towards the entrance. 

Dredd descended from his own motorcycle, caught in a few memories.

“Okay rookie. What do you know about Peach Trees?”

“Sir. Peach Tress houses 75.000 registered citizens. It has the highest crime rate in Sector 13. Unemployment rate 96 percent. And more then half the residential levels here are classed as slums.”

“Rookie. What do you know about Peach Trees?” He asked and he was glad that he had such a firm grip on himself (thanks to the training at the academy; 'too be calm and behave with dignity at all times') because he surely would have sounded emotional. Gosh, he didn't even exactly know why this was all such a memory journey for him.  
He didn't care about other jobs he had done, other missions going to hell but maybe it was because Peach Trees had gone there so fast. Maybe it was because he and Anderson were some kind of friends now. Maybe it was because it hadn't just been a damn normal day; it was about Judges who betrayed the law to such a high degree that they not even ended up in The Pit (Sector 301 which was the worst place to work for a Judge and were the Chief Judge began a program of assigning underperforming or suspect judges to its station under supervision. Those who were considered worthy were returned to regular duties.) but were sentenced to death even when they were already dead, their names no longer listed as Judges but as criminals. 

“It's a hell of a place to live.” Jim Kirk's voice pulled Dredd out of his thoughts and he noticed that he had stopped walking when they reached the south entrance, staring at it. Kirk smiled knowingly while talking.

“74.000 citizens, no longer the highest crime rate but still on the Top Ten list. Unemployment rate is shitty with 97 percent. Also, more then half the residential levels here are classed as slums.” They passed the gates and Dredd opened the milk glass doors, hearing the computer voice telling the citizens to stay away from the crime scenes tape.

When Dredd had been called in from the Chief Judge to take another rookie to the street, a rookie called Jim Kirk, Dredd had downloaded and read the kid's file before he even arrived back at the Hall of Justice. In that file there also had been an interview with Kirk, right after he signed up for the academy and there he was asked why he wanted to become a Judge. Dredd remembered the video he saw. Kirk had been beaten up, carrying bruises from a stupid and drunken bar fight.

'I want to make a difference.' is what the kid had said.

“So why do you want to be a Judge?” He asked while they where entering the main hall, walking down the stairs. Dredd surveyed the place, scanning for potential threats and found five or six men who looked like trouble. Hopefully his second visit in Peach Trees would be a little nicer.

Sure the damn Ma-Ma clan was dead but the underground life wasn't. Peach Trees was in the grip of four gangs now, not just one and Dredd wasn't sure if a divided Peach Trees was good or bad for their interrogation of the homicides. 

“Why do you became a Judge?” Kirk asked back and it caught Dredd off guard (he didn't show that of course but he felt it). He wasn't sure if he should answer because he wasn't even sure why he became a Judge anymore, years ago it just had seemed like a good idea.

Because I couldn't be a doctor after my daughter's death anymore.

Because I thought if I can't save lives as a doctor, maybe I should save people before they even enter a hospital. Prevent little innocent girls from getting shot in the first place.

Maybe because I wanted to make a difference, too.

“My ex-wife made sure that I couldn't participate in my primary job anymore.” He said instead and that was more personal (and true) then most things he revealed to the world and yet, it wasn't telling Jim Kirk anything because barely anyone knew about his life as Doctor Leonard McCoy.

His words got him a confused look and Kirk wanted to say something but Dredd sped up his steps, arriving at the crime scenes. The people around them were chattering, huge eyes, hands held in front of mouths, mobile phones and PADD's out to take pictures.

Two men were inside of the tape, one kneeling beside one of the three corpses, taking samples and the other one typing into a screen but looking up when Dredd and Kirk stepped nearer. 

Dredd shivered because this was all too familiar for his liking. The same place. The same crime. The same amount of victims, found at the exact same spots.  
The same green blankets covering the bodies.

“What do we have here?” Dredd broke the crime scenes tape and walked up to the one man who wasn't busy identifying the corpses and he booked the fact that there were now two medical workers down here and in Peach Trees in general under 'positive'.

“Three men, dead, thrown down from what could be the highest level. The one over there, he doesn't have hands, the second one is without a heart and the last one...” The man pointed at the dead body, getting white and then a little green. Dredd looked at him, curious and went over to the third victim and the second medic who keeled on the ground, stashing finger prints and genetic samples in a black bag for transport.

Dredd took the green blanket and pulled it up to look what exactly made the first man so horrified.

“He doesn't have a brain anymore.” The second medic stood up, shaking his head slightly.  
“No idea what this is, Judge, but it's bloody and messy and sucks.” The dead body on the ground was indeed brainless: The skull had been opened and the cranial vault had been removed completely (and wasn't in sight so the injury clearly wasn't because of the fall).

Dredd felt a lump in his throat, his blood rushing through is veins, faster because of adrenaline. He took a deep but invisible breath to clear his head. 

Behind him stood Kirk, looking over Dredd's shoulder.

“Level one to 25: a gang called 'Packard', drug dealing, mostly no killing, if killing: with guns, normal torture. 25 to 60: The Galaxy's Greatest, drug dealing, robbery and murder, usually with guns, normal torture. 60 to 100: 'Radeon', brutal, sadistic, bloody; murder for fun, stereotypical vampires, satanic rituals; also involved in drug dealing and sale of guns into several Sectors around Mega City One.” The kid said in a rumble, voice low and serious, throwing information about the gangs now ruling Peach Trees. Dredd didn't need the information, he knew all of it himself but he appreciated that Kirk seemed to be doing some kind of a mental mind map. 

Dredd didn't think that either of those three gangs were involved in this murder, though, because apparently the victims weren't shot nor tortured. They were killed, probably poisoned with Helmet Flower or Wolf's Bane, the body parts post mortem removed and that specific way of killing only fit the fourth gang.

“Level 101 to 200: Father's Son, religious cult, animal sacrifices proved, human sacrifices probably but not proved; involved in drug dealing, gun sale, kidnapping and contract killing. Religious rituals for which someone could use a human heart, brain and hands.” Kirk continued, now walking around Dredd to get a better look at the brainless man.

“You identify them?” Dredd asked the medic with the PADD and the man nodded.

“Yeah. The one without the hands is a gang member of the Galaxy's Greatest, name is Micheal Fierro. The other two weren't members of any gangs, names are Luke Allister-” The medic pointed at the one without the heart,”-and Anthony Davis.” The one without the brain.

Dredd had to deal with the Father's Son before because that gang was spread through Mega City One like a fine web, glittering in the morning sun and it never was nice. Murders of that group always were about honor and revenge, about proving something to a non existent god.

Dredd kneeled down by the Allister guy, pulling the blanket away too, looking at the precise cuts that were made to get the heart out. The cuts around the skull looked the same as the ones at the hands of the first victim. Whoever did this surely knew how to handle a knife. Or maybe a scalpel. 

“What you think rookie?”

“I think that the person who killed those guys knows his or hers way around a sharp object.” Jim said, expressing Dredd's own thoughts out loud. Seemed that the kid was smart enough to be a Judge.

“Hers? You think this could be the job of a woman?” Dredd asked. He knew it was possible but highly unlikely because if he was right and the Father's Son gang was responsible for this then the culprit wasn't female. There were not women in that gang that could do much; women were slaves in that sect. Women who wanted to be enslaved. They had the 21th century, for god's sake but there were things in the human nature that would probably never change. It made Dredd sick.

“Well, it could be.” Jim said and nodded slightly.

“Unlikely.” He answered and Jim's face fell a little as if he'd expected approval and a thumbs up for his conclusion.  
“This murder was probably done by a lower gang member of the Father's Son gang. Someone who can be left behind if we should find that person, someone who doesn't know anything about what the hands, heart and brain was actually used for. It should be easy to find the person who did this.” Dredd stood up again, surveying the area around the yellow tape.

“But to find the one who... uses those human body parts won't?” Jim asked, frowning as if he tried to figure out what Dredd was trying to tell him.

“Exactly rookie.” He spotted a man, light hair and even lighter skin, red eyes and who was nipping on a drink, smiling and not looking away when Dredd fixed his gaze on him. Actually, the man raised a hand and waved, a signal to come closer. 

Dredd knew that the man was a member of the Radoen gang (the vampire fangs gave him away) and wouldn't be helpful at all but he was curious; why would the guy wave? 

He passed the crime scenes tape again, motioning Kirk to follow him and nodded at the two medics who continued to take photos of the victims.  
The people around them still murmured but Dredd ignored them. There was no use in listening anyway. 

The fake vampire leaned against one of the walls, outside of the mop of people and his smile grew, became weird instead of dangerous (Dredd was sure the man tried to look dangerous but with that eyeliner and black, tight leather clothes he looked like someone who'd play a role in a cheap vampire movie) when Dredd addressed him.

“Citizen. You have any information that could be of use for our investigation?” His voice was raspy and low and obviously the man seemed to like that. Like, a lot.  
Because the guy made a step into Dredd's personal space, laying one hand on the Judge's shoulder, playing with the material of his uniform.

“I guess so, yes, Judge.” The voice of the man was like black syrup, sticky and warm. Dredd turned his head slightly to look at the want-to-be vampire who stood now so near, eyes glittering wickedly. He didn't flinch away or tried to get more room when the hand gripped his biceps, caressing the muscles under the fabric. 

“Do I need to remind you that if you have information that correlate to the murder and not telling them is obstruction of justice?” He took the hand of the vampire, holding tight, painfully so when he stared the man down (even if the vampire couldn't see that because of the helmet). 

“Of course not, Judge.” The sound that escaped the guy was a half moan and Dredd rolled his eyes. He was about to say something more when suddenly Kirk stepped between them, pushing the fake vampire away with a little too much and unnecessary force.

“Threatening a Judge is a crime, too, citizen so keep your hands to yourself.”

Dredd raised his eyebrows. Huh. Kirk sounded pissed, one hand on his weapon on his belt and sending deadly glares at the vampire.

Who only chuckled at the rookies behavior.

“I wasn't threatening Judge Dredd, I was offering.” The smile was sly but then the expression turned slightly serious. The vampire looked back to Dredd.

“Three victims, one without hands, one without heart and one without brain. That's what the High Priest of the Father's Son needs for a little special ritual of his.”

Dredd waited for the guy to continue which he did while stepping around Kirk and back into Dredd's personal space, but leaving his eyes on the kid.

“It's about begging for a good year and earning new power from their God. They lit candles and prepare a round table, spilling a lot of blood on it until it's soaked. They wear dark coats while lower Priests mumble nonsense and the Highest Priest, well, he tortures the sacrifice, making it eat just exactly what those three victims miss.” He pointed in the direction behind them, were the corpses were put into plastic bags by the medics.

“What kind of sacrifice?” Dredd asked and the vampire chuckled again. 

“Well, let's say that it's a sure thing that we'll find another person missing soon.” The man leaned against Dredd, resting his head against the Judge's shoulder, grinning and showing his fake fangs.

Suddenly Dredd's attention was captured by something else then the vampire: Kirk's eyes seemed to glow and the kid's attention was far away as if he was seeing something that wasn't there. Dredd knew that kind of look, had seen it on Anderson before. Kirk was doing that sensing thing psychics could do, probably reading someone's mind, catching thoughts and pictures. The next movement Kirk made was fast and sure; and away from Dredd. 

“I'll be back, wait here!” Jim walked away, hand getting his weapon out of the belt but not up and Dredd had no chance to do much because the kid had already vanished behind one of the corners of the hall which lead to shops and the elevators.

He freed himself from the vampire and was about to follow Jim quickly when a strong hand pulled him back. 

“Find your friend and find him fast because the sacrifice for the Creators Ritual is human; they need a psychic and your rookie IS a psychic.” The vampire looked seriously concerned and Dredd just nodded, not questioning why the guy helped them in the first place. Not that they wouldn't have figured it out on their own because they would have (they had enough specialists on religious gangs that someone would have come across the ritual) but that way it was faster.

“Shit.” He cursed and hurried away, also drawing his gun, following in the direction Kirk had left.

oOo

Jim Kirk had no idea why he didn't like that vampire guy but that's how it was. 

That slimy behavior, the flirting with Judge Dredd, that unnatural smile with fangs and those eyes, it all made Jim uncomfortable.

Okay, and jealous.

When he had been at the academy and first met Cassandra Anderson he was surprised by her ability because until then he had thought he was the only one with such a distinctive version of fooling with peoples minds.

It didn't take long for them to become friends; Cassandra told him about her job and he complained about the tests and trainings he had to go through. And when she told him that her first mission as a Rookie Judge had been with Judge Dredd Jim annoyed her until she told him every freaking detail about the job and Dredd.

When she asked why he was so interested in it he had confessed, blushing slightly, that yes, he maybe had, kind of, a huge man crush on Judge Dredd. Or maybe not a 'man crush' because he'd love to be fucked by Judge Dredd, too and Anderson had laughed at Jim for that, long and loud. Then she told him she understood why because Dredd was kinda hot even if she had never seen his face completely.

The moment Jim Kirk passed his final exam and got his rookie Judge badge he had run to Cassandra and had begged her, blackmailed her and bribed her with lemon cupcakes which were her favorite that she at least should try to get Judge Dredd as his supervisor for his own first mission.

It wasn't her decision but she knew people who were in charge and maybe, if she could talk to them, please, then Jim would be forever in her debt.

A week later he was called in, lead into an interrogation room (that caused nearly a heart attack because usually rookies, lead into those rooms, were about to get thrown out of the academy) and then was questioned by the Chief Judge on how he was, now that he finished the academy, if he still wanted to be a Judge and a lot more.

Then it had been silent for four or five minutes until he was asked to use his psychic abilities to find out how many people were watching him. Jim was surprised that it only were too and that the other one was a Judge and he realized that this wasn't about a possibly throw-out but about his first mission. 

“May I ask if you can figure out who is with me, rookie?” The Chief Judge asked him and Jim knew that she wanted a name; he had already told her that it was another Judge, male.

He had focused on the man behind the dark glass, trying to get a grip on him, a picture, an impression, anything and it took him a while but then he saw gold flashing up and a name and then he had a picture of Judge Dredd's badge in front of his eyes and broke out into a huge smile.

“Judge Dredd, sir.” He had tried to not sound too excited but he knew he failed at that because he was goddam happy and after the interrogation was over he quickly send Cassandra a 'Thank you, I owe you my soul.' mail.

And when he got back to the Chief Judge's office and saw Judge Dredd standing there, waiting for him he felt like a teenage girl meeting her celebrity crush.

It was no goddam surprise that he flirted with Dredd from the start, offering a drink.

It was no goddam surprise that he wanted to impress Judge Dredd. It was no surprise that when the vampire touched Dredd he had interfered or that he scanned the room for possible suspects.

While the vampire had told them what he knew about the crime and about the highly likely to happen ritual Jim used his mutation to maybe find someone who knew more. When images of the crime flashed up in front of Jim's eyes and he saw the guy who murdered those three men, the guy who was responsible for the murders, standing just a few hundred meters away from them, watching them he decided to take action.

In retrospect, following the man (mid thirties, brown hair, maybe five feet tall) on his own wasn't Jim's best idea; but he couldn't help it, he wanted to impress Dredd desperately.

oOo

Jim turned around the corner, leaving the huge front hall and inner yard behind him. A few people still were here but it wasn't as crowded as the outside. The walls were old and dirty and no sunlight managed to reach the tunnel which lead to the elevators.

Jim saw the suspect (no, the murderer, he had seen the pictures in the man's head, he had done it) disappearing into one of the elevators, doors closing. Jim cursed but he didn't reach it in time and when he turned around to look for the stairs or another lift he noticed that the few people who had been around had left. He was alone and suddenly a disquieting feeling settled in his stomach.

He made a step backwards, his back against the wall between the two elevators, holding his gun tight. His eyes scanned the room and tunnel quickly but he couldn't look far because the tunnel bended just a few meters away.

He felt trapped.

Behind him one of the elevators let loose a 'bing' sound and Jim breathed out in relieve. He never left the space in front of him with his eyes, fixing his gaze on everything and walked into the small lift cabin backwards.

Again, that maybe hadn't been his best idea ever.

When the cloth (which smelled a lot like chloroform, great) was pressed on his face, he got a muffled scream out of his mouth, grabbing the strong arm which held him firmly in place, struggling to get free.

It only took around 20 seconds for Jim to pass out.

The last thing he noticed was how his weapon slipped out of his hand and to the ground.

Fuck.

_“Losing your primary weapon or have it taken from you is an automatic fail.”_

oOo

Dredd hurried through the tunnel, leaving the daylight behind him. It maybe were 45 meters from the entrance to the elevators (ten altogether, along with stairs up and down) and when he arrived not much time could have passed since Kirk had been here.

Had been, yes, because the kid was no were in sight.

That was just great. He lost his rookie who headed off to somewhere because of some reason Dredd didn't even know about. Oh, Kirk failed, he so wasn't a pass. That boy's ass would go straight back to the academy once they were finished here.

He took a look around the place and it was empty, no one except Dredd to be seen. That made him suspicious because usually there always was someone with those lifts, always; some kids playing around, some teenagers smoking. 

But not now.

“Judge Dredd to Peach Trees Control.” He spoke into his helmet and waited for a responds.

“Peach Trees Control here. How can we help you, Judge?” The voice was male and a little bit bored but the person seemed to be someone who did their job properly.

“Tell me what you can see on the cameras which record the south elevators now and three minutes ago.” Why the rookie had walked away in the first place was a mystery he couldn't solve on his own (he had been busy listening to that vampire guy, damn) but luckily Peach Trees was full of cameras.

If Kirk had left because he saw someone or because of another reason, Dredd didn't know but if it was about chasing a suspect then he needed to see who it was Kirk had noticed and then followed. On his own. As a rookie.

Goddammit, he knew that Jim Kirk would be trouble.

“We can see you standing in front of lift seven right now, Judge. And two minutes ago a man entered lift six and was gone before your rookie arrived. He clearly had meant to followed the suspect but the elevator doors were already closed. Your rookie looked around and leaned against the wall between lift six and seven-” It was silent for a moment, then Dredd could hear the sharp intake of a breath. When the man talked again he sounded alarmed.  
“Your rookie was pulled into lift seven; we can't see much here, just that whoever pulled him in was male and pressed something against his face.”

Wow, great. Kirk had been kidnapped, what a wonderful day. It wasn't even after one AM and Dredd's life already become more complicated and he had more problems to deal with.

“Thank you Peach Trees. Is there the possibility that you have cameras inside the elevators?” He asked even if the chances were small. The problem was that the camera in the tunnel was adjusted to the lifts, taking in who came out but not filming the inside of the cabin itself. They probably didn't caught the suspect on tape.

“We're sorry Judge, no cameras inside the lifts. But we can tell you to which level it went.”

“Go ahead, Peach Trees.” At least he could know where the kid was taken to and follow him.

“It stopped on level 199, clearly gang territory. We advise to inform your control base and the hospital before you go up there; it's the Father's Son higher up's place and they don't like visitors.” The man told Dredd and he nodded, even if no one was around to see it.

“Thanks for help, Peach Trees.” He ended the talk and took one last look around before he reported to the control.

“Dredd to control. Code 207-210, kidnapping of a rookie Judge, gang involvement highly possible. Request assistance.” Dredd pressed one of the buttons to signal a lift to come, still holding his weapon. His other arm was close to his mouth to speak through the communicator.

“Copy. 207-210, kidnapping of a rookie Judge, gang involvement. You're located in Peach Trees, level one, sector 13. Confirm, Judge Dredd.” 

“Confirmed.”

“Judge Dredd, this is Uhura. How may I help you?” Dredd smiled because a little luck in such a situation couldn't hurt. Uhura and him were friends since their academy days and the woman was competent in what she was doing, in her job at the control station.

“I am going to leave my position now to find my rookie. Send an ambulance, we're dealing with the Father's Son gang, it is likely that they're hurt Kirk badly by the time I find him.” He replied to her and entered the lift which just opened in front of him.

“Assistance and an ambulance is on their way but it could take a while, Dredd, we're having a huge accident at the main highway.” Well, he first had to rescue Kirk anyway, he was in no hurry.

“That's okay Uhura, you guys do as much as you can, can't demand more of you.” The elevator started it's way up and Dredd checked his weapon one last time.

“Good luck Dredd. With Kirk involved you can need it.” He heard a small chuckled on the other side of the line and grunted slightly.

“That bad, huh.” It was more of an observation then anything else, really, because Dredd had known that Kirk would eventually attract a problem. The kid just seemed like someone who had a thing for danger.

“Yeah, Kirk is a troublemaker. Better find him fast.”

“Don't worry sweetheart, I'll find my rookie and kick his ass back to school.” His words gave him another chuckle.

“What's so funny, Uhura?” 

“He's your rookie, hm? You never said that before. Anyway, I don't have time for small talk here. Have a job to do just as you, Dredd. Stay safe and get Kirk out of whatever he stumbled into. Control out.” 

The connection ended before he could reply to her and his mumbled “Dredd out.” was only heard by himself. Dredd looked at the digital green glowing field which showed the numbers of the levels he passed. 45. 46. 47. 

Had he really said 'my rookie'? Yes. Now that he thought about it, it hadn't been the first time. The guy from Peach Trees control had started it; had said 'you lost your rookie' and his own brain had adapted to that thought. Quickly and completely.

Oh damn, he was in serious trouble if he started to have a thing for that kid especially since he already knew that the Chief Judge was planning on pairing them up if Kirk should pass this mission. Which he did not. Which was a good thing because it meant that he won't have to deal with Kirk's childish and careless behavior more then this one time. 

He ignored the small stab of disappointment when he thought about Kirk, on the streets, with another Judge. 

“Goddammit kid.” He grumbled under his breath. The lift moved way too slowly for his liking. 63. 64. 65. He, and more important Jim, was running out of time.

oOo

When Jim woke up he had a hell of a headache. 

He groaned when he tried to move, coming back to consciousness. It was not only his head which hurt, it was his whole body that ached. His shoulders were sore because his hands had been tied together behind his back, he felt cold because he was lying on hard, wet ground and someone had removed his uniform jacket, shoes and socks. 

Why the hell did someone remove half of his clothing? 

He blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the twilight and sat up. He grunted when his spine cracked slightly, moving his neck in a circle to loosen up the muscles there. He shivered and realized that he was sweating although it was cold and that the sweat was clinging to him in that disgusting way which told him it had dried and broke out new. The green undershirt was actually soaked, giving Jim the chills. His feet and hands were numb and uncomfortable, full of small cuts and abrasions. 

He felt as if he had a fever, shaking lightly and freezing but he knew that his skin was actually warm. 

He took a look around. The room he was in was small and gray and had no furniture at all. It was more like a cell then anything else, maybe four by four meters wide, without a window but with a white and old, moldy door. Jim stood up (it took him some effort and another graze on his feet but he managed) and pulled at the rope holding his hands together. It was tight, no chance he could get free.

Jim gathered his willpower, banishing the tiny feeling of panic in his throat from his mind and concentrated, trying to use his ability to feel his surroundings and evaluate his position. 

After a moment of silence and unsuccessful reaching out he received the blurring picture of a building; good, he was still in Peach Trees. The next thing he saw was a moving elevator and the number 199 so he guessed that's the level he was currently on. When his imaginative walk through the place continued he entered a hallway and saw just one door at the end of it, a boring metal door, closed and protected through a code field in the wall. Jim passed the door with his mind and in the next moment everything was colors and shades, befogged and hazy. 

_Blood and pain and desire and believe_  
Fast movements, sure sincere seeking power need, sacrifices  
Knives hitting against each other getting sharp cutting through ropes and skin and spilling more blood  
solid ground losing the cold gray color painted in warm red  
screams laughter a heart a brain and dead hands grabbing for hold in a shaking place  
giving a soul to God, a sacrifice, a mutant will be killed  
blond hair blue eyes soft lips skin to break-

Jim gasped and made a step back, trying to deal with the images he caught from the other side of the door. The flat he had seen was messy and bloody. A room, square, with big windows in one wall but no light because they were taped and closed. The ground was brown and looked like honey and was surprisingly warm (at least that's how it looked like for Jim, glowing and warm). A huge, round table in the middle of the room, symbols cut in, painted red but Jim was sure that wasn't paint, that was blood dripping from it and hitting the floor.  
Five people kneeling around the table, two female, three male, nearly naked except for black ropes which weren't closed. The people seemed to be waiting for something, smiles on their faces and grabbing the edges of the table. The bizarre and somewhat frightening scenario was framed by a lot of candles standing around the room; the floor, the desk, nearly everywhere.

Jim stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall. He had trouble getting his breath back under control because hey, here he was, kidnapped, without weapons or any chance to defend himself OR call for backup and out there were religious people who seemed to be preparing themselves for a ritual which involved a human sacrifice. And as it appeared he himself should play the role of said sacrifice.

'Too be calm and behave with dignity at all times' was easier said then done.

Jim was still trying to sort things out when suddenly the door to the room he was in opened. He blinked a few times because the light that flooded the small space was pretty bright compared to the semi darkness from before but when he could see again the figure in the entrance was already next to him, grabbing Jim's arm harsh and pulling him towards the door.

He struggled and wanted to say something, protesting against whatever was about to happen when suddenly the man who had grabbed him pushed something at his mouth, IN his mouth, blocking his words and tongue. Jim chocked slightly, trying to spit out whatever it was when he felt another pair of hands holding him down and closing something at the back of his head which fixed the ball between his teeth.

He managed a “Gnnh!” sound but nothing more and was now pulled and pushed forward by two men; one of them wearing a black coat (he was one of those who had kneeled around the table) while the other one's coat was first, white and second, closed. 

Jim could feel his heartbeat quicken and the panic from earlier was now back and present in his mind, getting a grip on him. He tried to fight it down but when he laid eyes on the room he had seen before as flashes he just struggled harder against the two men who led him out. The rope which held is hands together cut into Jim's wrists, leaving red marks there, not loosening at all. He tried to kick the man in the white coat but he failed and the man clawed at Jim's neck, leading him forward while the other one held Jim at his arms, pressing his shoulders painfully together.

The smell in the air was sticky, thick of blood and smoke and metal and when Jim noticed the chains on the table and the fact that he was pushed into the direction of it he tried to scream for help. Of course, the gag stopped Jim from forming actual words. Not that it would have made any difference because even if he could have talked properly no one here would have helped him. He was alone.

And Dredd was still downstairs, waiting for him to come back; or maybe the Judge had left. Without him. He didn't know, he had lost all sense of time. It could have been a day since that guy in the elevator had knocked him out or just hours. 

The idea that Dredd had left, though, made Jim feel not only panic but fear. Deep, pure fear because Jim could be tough but being sacrificed surely would not be a nice experience and he wished badly that somehow Dredd had figured out what happened and that the Judge was on his way to rescue Jim. Because he was completely helpless, tied up, bound and couldn't even escape the grip of the man behind him.

And wow, that was so pathetic to some degree because it was all Jim's own fault. His careless and impulsive behavior, the desire to impress his adviser would end in his death. Great.

Jim suddenly noticed, that, even if he should survive he surely wouldn't pass now. His career as a Judge had crumbled in front of him and when he was just one step away from the bloody table the people around it rose and grabbed him, pulling, tugging, dragging him down onto it, cutting the ropes which held his hands together, just to put those solid and big chains in place, around his wrists and ankles.

The metal was cold against Jim's hot skin and when they were closed painfully tight he groaned around the gag in his mouth. This was not good, not good at all. He was lying on his back, the slick surface of the table under him, blood smearing against his shirt, soaking it and Jim hoped that it was animal blood and not-

He still wriggled around, struggling against the manhandling but it didn't help, he just looked more pathetic, like a worm probably and when a woman with long red hair leaned above him, smiling at him with an insane impression in her eyes he knew he was lost. If not someone else was about to come for him he would die here; would die a very weird and very horrible death. 

“This is gonna be fulfilling.” The woman whispered and laid one of her hands around Jim's neck, pressing slightly and strangling him for a second. He coughed to get more air into his lungs but felt like choking because of his mouth being blocked. Then the woman was shoved onto the ground and the man in the dark coat who had put the gag into his mouth climbed on top of Jim, straddling him.

Jim could smell the rust and stench of sweat and was horrified at the smile on the guys face. If he had had any doubt that those people were completely crazy that doubt would have vanished now.

The knowledge that the man was naked and sitting on Jim was slightly disturbing, too, but Jim didn't have much time to think about it because the guy repeated the woman's action, laying both hands around Jim's neck, restricting the blood flow.

Jim tried to get free, moving around, pulling at the chains and bucking his hips up but that only got him a laugh of the man above him who then pressed one last time with his hands before taking them away. Jim though that that would be it but no, of course not.

“The collar.” The man said and held his right hand out to the woman on the ground. She smiled wide and handed a black leather collar with a ring attached to it to him and Jim again strained his whole body, hips rising up. This time the man pressed his own naked hips down against Jim's, keeping him in place that way. 

Jim felt a lot like throwing up.

When the man leaned forward, chuckling like a maniac and licking Jim's face as if he was a delicious dessert, closing the collar around Jim's neck, Jim couldn't hold back the whimper. He barely was getting enough air, his vision slightly blurred and he was as helpless as possible.

It was a fucked up situation, is what it was, but Jim didn't stop moving around. It was unlikely that he'd get free that way but he kept the fight up, trying to throw the man off of him. It didn't work and the only reaction it got him was a fist, connecting with his face, hard, two, three times.

Jim lost his focus for a moment, could already hear bells ringing which weren't there but managed to almost see straight again after a few seconds, tasting blood in his mouth, felt blood dripping out of his nose and he was sure his lip was split, too.

“You're such a beautiful sacrifice.” The man said, laughing and put both of his hands at Jim's face, making it impossible for Jim to look away. 

“Look into my mind, mutant, look into it and see for yourself how your life will end.”

He knew he shouldn't. He couldn't help it. He was a curious person, always had been, that was his nature.

He wished he wouldn't have looked into that guys head.

 _Wounds, injuries will bleed, you will bleed dry_  
moaning and knives slicing through your flesh while the brain will be eaten by women  
hitting and slapping, rattling chains will stop your lungs from getting air while the hands will be eaten by men  
pleasure and pain, cutting and marking your skin while you will eat the heart  
blood everywhere BLOOD EVERYWERE

Jim struggled hard, screaming around the black ball in his mouth, moving his head away from the man when he caught the pictures of what was about to happen.

Oh God.

oOo

When Dredd arrived at level 199 his weapon was up and ready to shoot. The elevator doors opened, adrenaline flushing through the Judge and sharpening his senses. He stepped out into the hallway, quickly scanning the room with his eyes but it was quiet, no movement. 

The walls here were a lot cleaner then in the rest of Peach Trees, painted in a light gray color but not dirty, no watermarks and no graffiti. He looked to the left but after a few meters there just was a wall so he turned right, started walking, quickly spotting the only door at the end of the hallway. He saw no cameras around here which was good and bad because the bad guys wouldn't see him coming but the control station couldn't observe and help either.

Dredd moved to the door. It was locked and solid but basically normal. The keyboard in the wall next to it was simple, too, but Dredd didn't know the code to open it and had no time to hack it.

“Guess I have to open it the usual way.” He hated the fact that he stood so openly in the hallway and the he couldn't hide around a corner or anything but he couldn't change it.  
He took one of the small, round bombs out of his belt, removing the protection foil from the sticky side and placed it in the middle of the metal door, pressing against it so it would stay in place.

He activated it, the sizzling noise telling Dredd that it worked. He quickly moved backwards, back until he reached the elevator again, his gun pointing at the door all the time, his focus on the bomb.

The sound the little thing made got quicker and Dredd sent a prayer to gods in which he didn't believe that Jim Kirk was still alive.

oOo

The man on top of Jim held a scissor in one of his hands, pressing the sharp metal against Jim's face but not harming his skin. Jim tried to flinch away from it, but couldn't move much because the man tucked at the collar around Jim's neck, finger interlaced in the ring on it. If Jim tried to get away he'd only choke himself further.

Jim knew that the man in the white coat, the priest apparently, stood behind him, at his head and was mumbling weird nonsense, holding up what seemed to be a human heart and Jim really was very close to puking by now. He had seen how the women and men around the table ate something that looked disturbingly like brain and then human hands and all the time they were looking at him while eating it.

The tight feeling in Jim's throat and the sick one in his stomach didn't go away when the man with the scissor cut his shirt open, ripping it away from his chest and with that taking the last protection against the blood on the table Jim was lying on.

He felt the still warm blood at his skin, wet and sticky and he closed his eyes, squirming and wanting to get away from it but that only resulted in the sensations to increase.  
When the man on top of him dropped the scissor and Jim's destroyed shirt and reached for Jim's head, opening the knot of the gag and removing the black ball from Jim's mouth he sucked in air, breathing hard, coughing, which got him a laugh.  
Then finally the guy climbed off of Jim, kneeling down with the other ones beside the table.

As happy as Jim was that the gag had been removed, the reason for that wasn't a good one. The priest had stopped his talking, holding the human heart above Jim's head, small drips of blood falling down and onto Jim's face. 

Jim was about to tell the man to stop and that this was a stupid idea and that this was fucked up when suddenly somewhere next to him an explosion moved the entire room, throwing broken wood through the air, knocking the priest from his feet and to the ground, the blast also hitting Jim and the table he lied on. Jim couldn't see what exactly happened because he was still chained down but the thick smoke and the angry and fearful voices which filled the air told him that whatever had caused the explosion wasn't part of the plan.

Jim was slightly dizzy after a few seconds because he inhaled the smoke but he could hear the screams and the sound of a shooting weapon and then the silence. Jim rose as much as he could, leaning up and moving his head to the side but he didn't see anyone, just heard footsteps coming his was. His heart started beating faster and the tension in his body was nearly too much to bear-

“You always get into trouble like this, rookie?” 

oOo

“You always get into trouble like this, rookie?” Dredd asked the young man who was currently chained to a desk, looking alarmed and pale. When the kid realized who he was though he relaxed visibly and let out an exhausted laugh.

“Usually, yeah.” Jim Kirk answered him and a smile spread across the kid's lips but it lacked it's cockiness from earlier. Dredd looked Jim Kirk over and the man seemed to be fine; physically at least. He had no injuries, just a few bruises and cuts but it was nothing serious. 

Dredd was still holding his weapon but he put it back on his belt to free Jim from the chains. When he had shot the man in the white rope he had also taken the keys from him.  
He leaned over Jim to open said chains on the kid's wrists and then the ones at the ankles and with one quick movement the rookie shook them off, getting down from the table.

If not for Dredd's quick reaction Jim would have fallen to the ground.

The kid's knees gave away, the whole body shaking and shivering and when Jim's hands gripped Dredd's shoulders tightly as if he was holding on for dear life Dredd assumed that yeah, being chained to a table, lying on human blood, nearly being fed a human heart- that was quite a lot for a first mission. Not the freakiest or most dangerous one ever but not a nice one either.

He put is own hands against the bare shoulders of the rookie, his leather gloves warm and comforting, holding Jim up as long as the kid needed it.  
He could feel the trembling in the muscles under his hands and heard the sharp intake of air; Dredd knew the symptoms of a panic attack and apparently Jim was close to one.

“Rookie, breath. Slowly. Long, deep breath.” He instructed, sliding one of his arms around Jim's back, pressing him firmly against his chest. Jim didn't resist and leaned against Dredd for support, resting his head against the Judge's neck and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to do as he was told.

For a moment Jim's breathing was a mess, stopped, but then he managed to breathe in deeply and Dredd sighed in relief. 

“Keep the rhythm up, Jim. In and out. It's alright.” His voice was warmer then usually, calm and silent when he wrapped both of his arms around Jim, smearing some of the not dried blood against his gloves. First thing they would do when Jim was back to normal was finding a shower, Dredd decided.

He could hear the sobs and he was sure that tears were on their way, too when suddenly his com beeped and he heard Uhura's voice.

“Control to Judge Dredd.”

“Dredd to Control, what's up Uhura?” He was concerned for what she was going to tell him but not really worried because the danger was over; he had shot everyone in this room except for himself and Jim and he made sure to check that they really all were dead. 

“The ambulance and backup will be with you in five minutes, just thought I'd let you know. Everything's alright with you?” The woman's voice was steady and sure but Dredd knew that she WAS worried.

“I'm fine and so is my rookie. He's pretty much shocked down to his bones but he'll live.” He smiled slightly when he felt Jim's hand grab his clothes even tighter but the shaking faded away.

“Okay, Dredd. What's your status?” 

“We're still on the top level, 199, but we'll be gone soon. You'll find a field of dead bodies up here, I shot 'hem all. Is there a possibility for the rookie to quickly shower in the ambulance, 'cause the kid's covered in blood.” He reported into his helmet, glad that he had a communicator inside it as well as on his arm.

“Good I'll let your backup know that it's no longer needed for the actual crime up there. And yes, you're lucky today Dredd, you guys get one of the new ambulance cars with that small installed shower on the side. It's disturbing that there's a need for a shower in an ambulance, isn't it?” 

“Slightly, yeah.” Dredd agreed and slowly the hug between him and Jim became awkward because Jim was calm again and he himself talked to Uhura.

“Anyways Uhura, I've gotta go down there. See you soon. Dredd out.”

“Stay safe, guys. Control out.”

When Dredd tried to remove his arms from around Jim and end the comforting embrace the kid didn't let go of his clothes, though. Dredd rose an eyebrow.

“Rookie. We've gotta go down so you can shower and get new clothes. You ready for that?” He didn't expect an answer, actually, and he didn't get one, Jim only stepped closer, moving his arms around Dredd's back and held onto the Judge, breathing against his neck.

Dredd sighed slightly and willed the feeling in his stomach away because it was inappropriate to think about sexual actions with the rookie at any time but especially right now.

“Rookie-” He started again but couldn't finish his thoughts because Jim interrupted him.

“Just a minute. Give me another minute.” The kid's voice was raspy and a little bit breathy but Dredd just nodded, putting his own arms back around Jim.  
He could feel that the other man's skin was cold by now, the blood dried and he understood why Jim could need a little more time to get a grip on his emotions again.

Jim pressed himself firm against Dredd and the Judge clenched his jaw at that; like before the images of specific actions flashed into Dredd's mind and he didn't like the fact that he liked the idea of this so much. 

After a few more silent minutes in which Dredd tried to clean his mind Jim finally let his arms drop and made a small step back from Dredd, not looking up but he seemed to be steady for now. Dredd's eyes lingered on the bare chest for a moment and he cursed himself. To distract himself he looked around for Jim's uniform but it was no where to be seen.

Dredd wavered shortly but then decided that he didn't need his own jacket right now because it wasn't cold and his shirt was warm enough until they could get Jim new clothes. He took the zipper of his uniform and opened it, stripping the jacket off quickly and instead of just holding it out for Jim he put it around the kid's shoulders, tugging at the front to close it. Jim now looked at him whole moving his arms into the sleeves, trying to figure Dredd out and-

Get out of my head, rookie.

He sensed the presence of the kid's mind reaching for his so he shot electrical sparks into Jim's direction, with his own mind, blocking Jim. The kid looked sheepish and blushed slightly, looked away again when Dredd closed the jacket.

“Let's go.” Dredd said then, surveying the damage and the dead bodies for a last time before heading for the entrance door he had busted earlier. Jim Kirk followed him silently. 

oOo

Jim didn't mean to use his ability on Dredd. It was an accident, his mind reaching out for comfort as much as his body did, the moment the Judge took him in his arms and held him, Jim trying to get his heart rate under control. It was embarrassing that he couldn't stop the shaking because seriously, the whole accident wasn't as bad as other things Jim has heard of, learned about in his training.

His mind though, sought another mind, calm and steady and it was only natural to look for that in the man who Jim had physical contact with at that moment and at first it was exactly what Jim needed. A warm cocoon around his thoughts, buzzing in the back, silently, caressing and Jim loved it because all Dredd was thinking about was how to clean up this mess, to fill reports, to contact control.

But then there had been flashes of pictures that didn't calm Jim down. At all. 

When Dredd tried to step away Jim instantly held on tighter because he needed to see more of those images, he needed to see them and be sure that he wasn't dreaming or anything but when he was inside Dredd's head again the things Jim was looking for where gone and it was just randomness again.

Jim shivered the whole time, the sensation of the dried blood on his back there but no longer the top one thing he was thinking about and when Dredd stepped back, Jim did let go but he couldn't look at the Judge. This whole day was a nightmare, Jim wouldn't pass, Jim wouldn't get to know Dredd better, Jim wouldn't reach any goals he'd had.

The jacket around his shoulder surprised Jim a lot and he wondered that maybe Dredd was nicer then most people thought; maybe nicer as Jim has thought. It was hard to assess, now that Jim thought about it, because of the damn helmet. Most of the face was covered, no eyes to show expressions.

This time, when Jim reached out mentally, using his abilities, it was with the intention to find and invade and not just find comfort in the presence of another being. 

_Get out of my head, rookie._

Jim nearly would have stumbled backwards because the last thing he expected was to be forced out of Dredd's mind by Dredd himself, softly but firmly.  
Jim felt a spark of guilt in his stomach for his actions, a blush creeping up his neck but gladly Dredd didn't say anything about Jim's try to read the Judge's mind.

“Let's go.”

The long ride in the elevator was silent and slightly uncomfortable because Jim tried to read Dredd's mind three times more but-

_You won't get into my head, rookie._

_STOP IT, kid, seriously._

_You know we can play this game both ways, right?_  
The pictures Dredd forced Jim to see, in his head, after Jim's third try were...

 _slamming against a wall, firm at his back, pain in his shoulder blades_  
hot breath against his skin, a solid weight pushing against him  
one hand sneaking down between his legs  
soft lips against his neck, pinning him in place

...slightly unfair.

oOo

When they reached the entrance hall of Peach Trees in which the corpses had been (by now the forensic pathologists had carried them away and there was only white tape on the ground) Jim was flushed and flustered, his mind occupied with a scene he'd like to try in reality but knew wouldn't be possible.

Jim tried to wrap his head around the fact that apparently Dredd was psychic, too, and that combined with what he saw and felt (because damn, Dredd was good with messing with peoples heads, all the real sensations) but soon they reached the entry and the warm presence next to Jim, Dredd's hand slightly brushing his while walking, was gone.

“Get yourself cleaned up, rookie.” The Judge told him, pointing at the ambulance car before walking to the Chief Judge who stood a few meters away.

Jim watched Dredd walk away, confused like hell but finally accepting the fact that well, things apparently weren't always like they seemed.

oOo

Dredd walked to the Chief Judge who was currently talking to a medic and nodded at her, sending one last glance backwards to Kirk who was on his way to the ambulance. 

“Judge Dredd. Good to see you unharmed.” She said then, ending the conversation with the other man, her arms crossed behind her back. She surveyed Dredd critically but seemed to be satisfied with whatever she saw.  
“How is your rookie?” Her voice was professional but interested, her eyes sharp and focused.

“He's alright. He has a few injuries but nothing serious or life threatening.” He told her and hoped she wouldn't want to know what exactly happened; Dredd would write his report and tell her what was from importance but nothing more. Emotions weren't needed when it came down to reports.

“...Very well, then.” She looked at him as if she knew that he wouldn't say more at this point and luckily went along with it, “Is Jim Kirk a pass or is he a fail?” 

Dredd had known that it would end with that question, that he had to answer eventually but he didn't like it. He hesitated for a moment, turning his head into the direction of the ambulance where currently Jim stood, being cleaned up by a medic, scrubbing Jim's back with soap and washing the kid's back with a water hose. Jim's trousers were still on, soaked by now but Jim had been so nice and had stripped Dredd's uniform jacket off. He was cursing under his breath and Dredd could hear the words “too fucking cold”; if not for the firm grip on his own emotions he would have smiled.

He sighed inwardly.

“He's a pass.” He made sure that his voice sounded sure and steady, nothing of his inner emotional twirling to be seen by the Chief Judge. The woman eyed him suspiciously but after a short moment nodded. She gave Dredd one last look before turning to the entrance to join the other Judges who were now about to investigate the new crime scene; the 199th level of Peach Trees.

“I thought so. It will be your job to give him his badge and introduce him to the important things, Dredd, because from this day on you two will be partners. I know that you don't want one and that you probably don't need one but I'm not going to risk the life of one of the best Judges in history just because you have rusty people skills.” She walked off and didn't even wait for his reply but Dredd was okay with that.

He sighed slightly because well, what had he been expecting? He had known that he and Jim Kirk would become partner. He had known it but the official announcement was something else, made it final and it gave Dredd a warm feeling in his stomach.

Like this, he at least would be able to watch the kid's back.

Dredd turned around, too, and saw how Jim was currently drying himself off with a white towel, standing next to the ambulance but no one of the people walking around seemed to be interested in him. Dredd appreciated the view he had; the wet blond hair, the sparkly blue eyes and of course the fact that Kirk was half naked. 

He remembered the times when Jim had tried to look inside his head. The kid had certainly been looking for something specific and Dredd got the feeling that maybe, just maybe, the kid knew about his sexual attraction towards him. Not that it was a surprise because damn, Jim Kirk was smoking hot, even Dredd had to accept that.

The warm sunlight of the day fell onto Jim and it was like a scene out of a bad romance movie, actually, and he didn't know- it had been a while since he had anything more comfortable then his hand. And the fact that Jim suddenly had become a full time Judge, had left his rookie Judge statues level behind, that didn't make it better at all because it gave Dredd the possibility to maybe even think about something serious, a relationship that went deeper then anything he had had in a long time, since Jocelyn.

He walked over to Jim who smiled when he saw him. The smile was blinding like the sun and Dredd felt his breath taken away for a few seconds.  
The wicked expression, though, which was dominating Jim's facial features was something Dredd didn't particular like because it told him the kid was up to something. 

“One of the other Judges just told me that some homeless guy has stolen my bike.” Jim told Dredd. And of course, that was part of the perfect day, the perfect ending.

“But I also could convince the doc that I didn't need to go to a hospital so I thought that maybe we could go for the drink now? I surely could use one.” Jim looked tired, worn out and Dredd understood the need for a drink well too much. 

“...Dress up and I'll give you a ride to my favorite bar because no way in hell am I ever going to go to a club with you. If you want a drink you only get it in a bar.” Dredd smirked, let Jim see it, too before stalking off to his own bike which stood just where he left it those hours ago. It was around evening by now, the sun still there but starting to leave for the night.

That Jim had to sit behind Dredd while the ride, well, they both knew about and they both didn't have a problem with it, really. Dredd couldn't say no to a clingy Jim, one who had to put his arms around Dredd's chest to not fall off the bike.

A Jim who chose to wear Dredd's jacket even after he was offered a new one from one of the medics, smiling and winking at the Judge when they walked to the bike, side by side.

“You know, since you're official a Judge now you have to do your own paperwork, fill the document out that someone stole your bike.” Dredd told Jim when he sat down on his motorcycle, starting the engine. When the kid slipped on the bike behind him, not shying away from hugging Dredd, shifting as near as possible and pressing his front against Dredd's back he felt the warmth from before.

“So I passed?” Jim asked in wonder, voice silent and Dredd snorted.

“You're a good Judge. A hothead who has problems to coordinate his actions, to listen to others but you're a good Judge.”

When Dredd drove away he could feel Jim smile against his neck. 

oOo

To say that Jim was happy probably was the understatement of the year. 

Dredd had flirted with him in the damn elevator via psychic abilities, had shown Jim that he wasn't the only one who felt the sexual tension between them and that maybe there could be some interaction.  
Dredd had smiled at Jim.  
Jim was a Judge now.  
He was Dredd's partner and he was sitting on a bike, behind his crush and was allowed to hug the man tightly, breathing in the Judge's scent while they basically flew over the highways of Mega City One.

The images of blood and a human heart above Jim's head were nearly pushed into the back of Jim's mind by now; the sensation of the gag in his mouth which made breathing hard; the man sitting on Jim and licking his face; the panic in Jim's chest to die, chained to a table, all of this was nearly gone.

Jim shivered slightly, the goofy smile on his face slowly fading and his grip around Dredd's chest got a little bit more desperate. 

He was safe now. Dredd had saved him, there was no more blood on his back and he didn't even had any injuries. He was okay. He was fine and they were heading for a bar and they would get a drink and tomorrow Jim would get his badge and the other Judges would clap his shoulder and say he did good and in a few years Jim would jokingly talk about his first mission and how he ended up being a sacrifice.

The shivering became worse, Jim pressed his lips together to a thin line. The panic from before was about to come back.

oOo

Dredd could feel Jim go stiff behind him and a second later he also could feel the trembling muscles, the hands which gripped Dredd's shirt more tightly then before. 

He had known that the hug short after the rescue hadn't been enough to calm Jim down completely and Dredd wondered for a moment if he just should carry on or find a place to stop and help Jim to deal with the memories, the panic.

Dredd left the main highway fast, driving down the next exit and following the street until he could leave it.

oOo

Jim squeezed his eyes shut to concentrate on forgetting the pictures which came back but it only made them more intense. He couldn't move, felt a tight iron grip on his lung and he smelled the disgusting scent of those candles and the blood again in his nose, could taste the metal on his tongue. His heart beat loudly in his ears and he was sure that a whimper just escaped his mouth.

He could swear that his back was sticky with blood again.

The laughter Jim heard in his ears was loud even if the rational part of him knew that he only imagined all of this. The knowledge of that, though, didn't stop the dizziness in his head, the tingling feeling in his hands and neck, his racing heart.

He shook and his knees were weak, he had trouble to sit behind Dredd without fearing to fall off. When the Judge suddenly negotiated a curve Jim was sure for a moment that he would hit the hard asphalt now but nothing happened.

Jim pressed his head strongly against Dredd's shoulder, holding on for dear life and suddenly remembered that the jacket he wore, Dredd's jacket, had touched the dry blood on his skin from before and only the soft fabric of his new shirt prevented it from touching it again.

Jim felt sick and his mind was racing, spinning in circles, repeating flashes of the sensations when he had been in the hands of those priests.

It was a reflex when his mind reached out again, looking for comfort somewhere else, tried to escape it's own memories-

Calm yourself, rookie, breathe deeply, Jim, c'mon.

Jim suddenly noticed that they weren't moving anymore but he didn't dare to let go of the firm body still in front of him or open his eyes because the feeling of being choked, the feeling of panic and distress was still there, deep in Jim's bones, shaking him.

“Jim.” This time it was the rough, warm voice of the Judge and not just the impression of it in Jim's head that got to him. Jim managed to open his eyes and leaned back slightly, loosening the grip of his hands around Dredd. His breath came out in little pants and didn't go deep, pictures of blood and maniac expressions suddenly flaring up. Jim screamed surprised, suddenly pushing away from Dredd and stumbling off the bike. In his fast and jumpily movement his leg got caught and instead of stepping away he basically fell to the ground, his elbow and knees hitting the ground hard.

In a jerking motion he ripped the leather jacket open and tossed it away, onto the sand, and got up, faltering forwards. He only got two small steps away until he fell to the ground again, his heart beating fast and unsteady. Jim sucked in air but it wasn't enough and he coughed because it still felt as if someone had his hands on his throat, pressing sharply.

When a heavy hand landed on his shoulder he jolted awake and wanted to run away, stood up but then he was pulled into a tight embrace. Jim clawed at the chest his hands landed on, still panicking, his body telling him danger but after a few moments of agitation he recognized the scent and the surrounding arms again. 

“Shhhh, it's okay, kid. You are safe.”

Jim was hyperventilating by now and only managed a sob before he pressed his face into Dredd's neck, pressing his lips against the small part of revealed skin there. He needed the contact and he was glad that Dredd didn't wear a jacket. 

_Hold me._

His mind screamed at Dredd, showing memories from Jim's childhood and of his life before he was taken in by the academy, how he had stolen food to survive, how he had to hide in buildings from the dim rain.

_Protect me, Dredd._

He was frantic, desperate to connect further with the man around him, darting his tongue out to taste the skin under his lips and when he did so, his mind still slightly slipping inside Dredd's he now saw clearly what he had tried to grab in the elevator.

_Sweet friction sucking licking  
teasing, swallowing-_

Jim's erratic breathing changed from panic to aroused and he moaned now, gasping for air but for a completely different reason this time. Jim kissed the neck of Dredd again before he let himself drop down onto his knees.

oOo

When Jim pressed his lips against his neck he shivered himself and the usually firm grip on his body's reaction loosed slightly. The trust Jim let him see and feel, the need of being held and protected in more ways then just a physical one drove Dredd insane.

He couldn't help thinking about those lips and tongue on his cock, wrapping around it and sucking deliciously and he cursed under his breath. Jim was currently in is mind and-

The kid let go of Dredd's neck, looking at him out of half lidded eyes, lips slightly parted, panting and Dredd knew that this was the most erotic and most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He swallowed hard and was about to say something, stop this, apologize for his thoughts and drive Jim home when the kid shot him a last glance before falling down onto his knees.

Jim's hands rested on Dredd's leg, the blond head of his pressed firmly against Dredd's crotch by now, breathing in.

“Jim-” Dredd started but Jim only rubbed his face against the fabric of Dredd's trousers, taking the scent in. The view was nearly too much for the Judge and he halted in his words to stop his own voice from making an aroused sound.

He managed to take a step back and hit his bike, his hands instantly grabbing for a hold, landing on the leather seats. What he didn't expect Jim to do was to follow him on his knees and the view of the kid down there, submissive and needy shouldn't be so hot.

Jim looked up at him, a desperate expression covering that beautiful face and Dredd breathed hard. He knew he should turn the offer down because Jim maybe wasn't a rookie anymore but the kid was 19 for heaven's sake...

Jim's hand landed on Dredd's trousers again, stroking them up and down.

“Please, let me... Just this one time, Judge, please.” The kid's voice was so raw of emotions, sounded so helpless and begging, Dredd couldn't turn it down. He just managed to nod at Jim who's face lit slightly up when he saw it.

One of Jim's hand sneaked around Dredd, cupping the Judge’s ass firmly while the other one opened the belt and zipper fast and slick, getting inside and palming the half hard cock through the underwear.  
Dredd moaned muffled and closed his eyes. 

Jim's hand got inside his boxers, pulling them and the trouser slightly down to reveal Dredd's half hard. The kid got the erection out completely and stroked it slowly for a few seconds, twisting, squeezing slightly and Dredd made a choking sound. He threw his head back, his breath quickening when he suddenly also felt soft lips nibbling at the tip of his cock, a tongue licking the precum away. 

“J-Im.” He panted and buried his right hand in Jim's hair, tugging at it to steady himself and to tell the kid how much he liked what he was getting when Jim sucked him into that wet mouth, making a slurping sound.

Jim took Dredd's cock deeper, the tongue twirling around it and tasting it, when he started to move his head forth and back. He increased the motion, scrapping with his teeth over the sensitive flesh before he let the cock drop out of his mouth again, pumping it with his hand and kissing the hipbones he could reach, biting it softly.

Dredd groaned loudly when he felt Jim's hand and teeth, bucking his hips forwards and pushing the kid's face hard against his skin. Jim moaned like someone in a cheap porno movie, snuggling against the Judge, kneading Dredd's ass in the same rhythm he moved his hand.

Dredd was now completely hard, his cock leaking more precum and when Jim leaned back to suck at his cock, pushing his tongue into the slit at the tip he smeared it across his lips which were swollen, red and wet.

Dredd breathed hard and fast, panting and had opened his eyes. The view of Jim sucking his cock, hollow cheeks, a sweet blush covering the kid's face was nearly enough to push him over the edge. Jim moved the hand on Dredd's ass away and slightly up under the Judge's shirt, palm flat against the skin, fingers spread and increased the rhythm as well as the suction of his mouth.

It was sloppy and some saliva left Jim's mouth, leaking down his chin and Dredd couldn't stop himself anymore, mercilessly moving his hips against Jim, fucking the kid's mouth. He could feel Jim choking slightly but he took Dredd's whole length in, swallowing around it.

Dredd gripped Jim's hair harder, pulling at it and it made Jim hum around Dredd's cock, moaning, and when he looked down his eyes met Jim's, blue and clouded with lust. Jim gripped Dredd's hip harder then, before shoving his mouth forwards one last time and sucked hard, moving his tongue around the erection. 

Suddenly Dredd felt the mental connection from earlier buzzing loudly in his head, feeling a sensation on his body, roaming hands, finger fucking him, flashes of interlaced hands; he came with a shout, Jim's name on his lips.

He threw his head back, mouth open, hand curled to fists while he rode his orgasm off, coming inside Jim's throat who swallowed it all, sucking every bit of it out of Dredd.

The Judge panted heavily, his knees kind of weak. He heard Jim's joyful laughing in his head, through the psychic connection, when he felt steady hands pushing his cock back inside his trousers, his belt being closed again. He managed to open his eyes, seeing Jim licking some cum off his lips and Dredd groaned at that, because of course the kid had to do something sexy and sinful like that.

Dredd pushed himself upwards again, straightening his back and got his breathing mostly under control now, his eyes on Jim who seemed to be... pretty calm. Dredd couldn't hear the panic noise of Jim's mind which had been there before anymore, it was just a simple buzzing left, content and humming.

Jim stood up, smiling at Dredd but not moving closer. Dredd rolled his eyes.

“Do you have anyone at home who can take care of you?” He asked, his voice rough and thick. The kid obviously wasn't ready to deal with his emotions alone so offering comfort was the right thing to do, not just because Jim had given him a blowjob. They were partners now, which cared for each other, the kid was now his responsibility.

Dredd wondered when Jim had become so important to him.

“...No.” Jim now looked up, nervously moving his feet through the sand, head tilted to the side, one head brushing through his hair.

“Get on the bike.” Dredd said, rolling his eyes and took one last deep breath to steady himself completely again. He walked away from Jim and kneeled down to get his jacket off the ground, knocking off the dirt and dust. He threw it at Jim, walking back and got on his motorcycle. 

After a moment of hesitation Jim followed his action, sitting down on the seat behind him, the kid's hand resting loosely on Dredd's hips. The Judge sighed slightly and took Jim's hands, tugging at them to put them on his chest, motioning Jim to take a firmer grip.

Jim did as he was told and Dredd practically could feel how the kid's face flushed. Huh. The rookie could give a blowjob without being embarrassed but he couldn't hug Dredd afterwards. He sensed some deep trust issues there but for now he couldn't do anything about them.

“'m taking you home, darlin'.” He said and with 'home' he meant his own flat not Jim's.

oOo

Jim soon noticed that they weren't heading for is own small flat and he wondered if Dredd would actually take him to a bar now to get a drink but then he remembered the Judge's words.

They drove around fifteen minutes before they reached a slightly quieter part of Mega City One, a district which was reserved for people with important and good payed jobs and Jim now knew that apparently they were heading for Dredd's home.

The buildings were gray and not as dirty as they had been in Peach Trees but maybe Jim imagined it. By now the sun was as good as gone, vanishing behind the horizon and it got slightly colder. Dredd drove them into an underground garage, parking his bike at one of the electrical saved fields, identifying himself at the entrance and at the elevators which lead to the flats above in the building.

The building itself was a smaller one, nothing like the huge slums; it wasn't very high nor big, had maybe 100 flats. 

Jim followed Dredd through the silent and dark garage to the lifts and when they entered one (again just in exchange of Dredd's ID) Jim stood as near to the older Judge as possible, his shoulder brushing Dredd's. 

When Dredd took Jim's hand in his, squeezing it slightly Jim smiled like a goofball. 

oOo

That the rookie didn't question his decision to drive them both to his own home was very welcomed. He needed his own bed to sleep soundly and he could guess that Jim's flat was way smaller, louder and a lot less safe then his. Rookies didn't earn much money and when they didn't live at the campus of the academy they had crappy places, small flats and barely enough money for any comfort.

Dredd's own huge bed (made for basically four people) with a mattress and sheets directly from heaven would make them sleep deeper then any bed Jim could have.

When they entered the flat Dredd didn't bother to turn the lights on completely, lowered them to 25 percent and lead the way through the entrance hall, away from the kitchen, through the living room and straight to his bedroom with the adjacent bathroom.

Jim again followed him silently, still holding onto his hand.

Dredd let go, though, heading for the bathroom. Before he entered it he nodded at the drawer and then at the huge, square bed.

“You can borrow a shirt if you want. Get comfortable, I'll be back in a few minutes.”

When Dredd returned into his bedroom, freshly showered, in his own pajamas which were a gray shirt and long but very loose, soft sweatpants Jim was buried under the blankets, head resting on the pillows and deeply asleep.

He smiled, crawling into the bed and there was plenty of space which would have made it possible for them to not touch but where would be the sense in inviting Jim for a sleep over when no cuddling was involved?

Dredd wrapped his arms around Jim, tugging the kid nearer and enjoyed the warmth, the not being alone. Human contact like that, it had been a long time since Dredd had allowed himself to get that.

oOo

When Dredd woke up the next morning it was at an earlier time then was normal for him. The sun outside was just barely sending light and it was completely silent in the flat.

Dredd's arms were still wrapped around Jim's chest but the kid had snuggled closer; his head buried in the pillows, the blond hair sticking up into hundred directions and a small smile was on Jim's lips. Dredd watched the kid sleep for a few minutes, ordering the computer to adjust the light to ten percent. 

The night had been calm so he guessed Jim didn't had any nightmares. He was glad about that and he was glad that he decided to comfort Jim. Dredd remembered his own first mission and it had been a disaster, emotional and physical and back then, partners weren't something Judges had. 

He watched Jim's sleeping face for a while before he decided to get up. He had to return to the Hall of Justice soon, getting his report and other paperwork for himself and Jim done; Jim's new bike, for example. 

He left the bed carefully to not wake Jim up but the kid didn't even move. With a last glance back he ordered the lights off again and closed to door to the bedroom.

Dredd's kitchen was white and modern and with one button his coffee was done in 30 seconds. He took the cup, walking into his living room and observing the part of the city he could see from the level his flat was on. The window he looked through was huge and made of bulletproof glass.

When he finished his coffee (all the breakfast he needed) and when he was finally dressed, his helmet covering his eyes again, protecting his head he left Jim a note and an ID card for his flat, the elevators, the garage and a car which Dredd owned, too, and which was parked next to Dredd's bike.

_'Take the car to get to work. I see you later.'_

oOo

Jim got out of the huge building, the Hall of Justice and then breathed in. The warm weather was perfect just as his life was now. He caressed the golden metal badge at his chest with his right hand, knowing that his name was written on it now. He was officially a Judge.

The only disappointing thing at this day was that it had started with him waking up to an empty bed and since then he hadn't heard of Dredd nor seen his new partner; he even had received his badge from another Judge Jim didn't know. 

He had been introduced to the official rest rooms for Judges, the offices and places he could hand in his reports or ask questions, get information for cases but it all had been told by a stranger. Jim was slightly confused but didn't question it because well, Dredd WAS a busy person... To think that the Judge would take Jim's hands and lead him around like a child was too much, was wishful thinking.

Anyway, Jim now had his job and through Anderson he also already knew a few other young Judges who had stayed behind with him to drink a coffee in the cafeteria which was also in the building complex of the Hall of Justice. They had spent a whole hour talking about their new lives and futures but then they decided that it was enough and they should get back to work.

They walked down the stairs and Jim felt proud. If his father could see him here, like this...

The group of young Judges reached the gates, still chatting about this and that when suddenly Jim remembered that his car, the car he borrowed, was parked on the west end of the hall and not in front of it. He grumbled and was about to say good bye when-

“Hello Jim.” 

Jim turned around, away from the rest of the group and was met by green and hazel eyes, a blinding grin and a really gorgeous body.

The man who leaned against one of the gates wore a Judge uniform but his helmet was missing; he didn't even carry it under his arm like Jim did, it just wasn't there. The smug grin he gave Jim made Jim feel slightly... unsettled because well, that combined with the knowing glint inside those eyes set Jim on edge. 

“Do I know you?” He asked suspiciously because he clearly was missing something. He didn't know the man (which was a shame, really) but the man seemed to know him.

The expression of smugness left after Jim's words though and was replaced by annoyance.

“...Are you serious, kid?” The man stood up straight, leaving the wall and made a few steps in Jim's direction. 

“Uh, yeah I'm serious, do I know you?” He repeated his question, now really alarmed. He surely would have remembered a handsome face like that but he couldn't tell if he had seen the man before. Something about the way he walked and the voice was familiar, Jim noticed but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was.

The guy stared at Jim for a moment, one eyebrow risen but Jim just stared back.

“Oh for fuck's sake!” The burst out was unexpected, the voice of the stranger loud in Jim's ears. He flinched slightly, closing his eyes for a second and when he reopened them the man was holding a golden Judge badge up, just like the one Jim had just received.

“Judge... Dredd.” Jim read and it took his brain a few seconds to wrap itself around the fact that-

“NO WAY!” Suddenly the group of Judges Jim had left with was standing around them and one of the older ones had shouted the words.

They were all staring at the man in front of Jim- At Dredd.

Who did not wear his helmet.

Jim's jaw dropped and he was pretty much damn speechless. 

oOo

Dredd rolled his eyes and again, if his grip on his emotions wouldn't have been so perfect he would have blushed because of the attention he obviously got because of his, well, face.

“Shut your mouth, rookie, there's a bus coming.” He rolled his eyes but he had to say that it was fun to see the unbelieving faces around him because it wasn't just Jim who seemed to be gobsmacked.

“Good god dude, you're hot under that helmet!” Jim suddenly said, frowning, the kid's voice kind of shocked.

“What's that supposed to mean, that I'm not hot when I have my helmet on?” Dredd said but it was more rhetorical then a question that required an answer.  
When he looked back to Jim the kid's eyes were sparkling again and a smug smirk covered this lips and damn if it didn't make Jim even more attractive.

“Seems that you have overcome the shock, rookie.” He said, grinning just as Jim did but he lost a little bit of his confidence when Jim stepped forward, invading his personal space and leaned near, whispering into his ear.

“So, are you going to buy me lunch now?” 

Dredd was still for a moment before his grin dropped from his face, replaced by his usually grumpiness.

“Goddammit kid, I'm a Judge not your boyfriend!”

“Yet.” Jim winked at him and fuck all the shit about 'too be calm and behave with dignity at all times', Dredd blushed _hard_ when he grabbed Jim's head and smashed their lips together.

'I want to make a difference.' Kirk had said.

Well, the kid surely had made a hell of a difference by now.

 

~THE END~


End file.
